gtafandomcom-20200222-history
GTA Online: Southern San Andreas Super Sport Series
The Southern San Andreas Super Sport Series is a content update for Grand Theft Auto Online, released on March 20th, 2018. Description Content San Andreas Super Sport Series A series of 10 Stunt Races locked to the new Declasse Hotring Sabre, replicating racing. *Hotring Circuit - Chiliad Peak Raceway *Hotring Circuit - City Slick *Hotring Circuit - Double Helix *Hotring Circuit - Downtown *Hotring Circuit - El Gordo Threeway *Hotring Circuit - La Mesa *Hotring Circuit - Sandy Shores *Hotring Circuit - Trenchway *Hotring Circuit - Vespucci *Hotring Circuit - Vinewood Vehicles This update adds a total of 15 new vehicles: *5 readily available to purchase with the initial release. *10 released in event weeks. Character Customization *Seven Classic Racing Suit Outfits have been added to clothes shops in GTA Online. *Small Crew Emblem is now available to clothes. Creator *Weaponized Vehicles class added to races in the Content Creator. *Warp Checkpoints can now be used in Transform Races. *Target Assault Races can now be created, these races have their own designated props and switch the available vehicles to the ‘weaponized’ vehicle class. *New props have been added, such as sea mines, opaque stunt tubes, and Target Assault props. *The Imponte Deluxo, Mammoth Thruster and Ocelot Stromberg have been added to the ‘Special’ vehicle class, and they all include custom options for checkpoint placement. *Players can record their own racing lines to assist in prop placement. Others *The Chernobog can now tow an Anti-Aircraft Trailer. Changes *Comet SR bonnet camera changed from LOW_LOW to SPORT_LOW. *Stromberg camera changed from FOLLOW_CHEETAH to STROMBERG_VEHICLE *Trailersmall2 added to Chernobog. *Insurance premiums for Weaponized Vehicles are now capped at $10,000 instead of $20,000. *Players who have taken damage from another player and then chose ”Kill Yourself” option will now appear as having been killed by the other player (other suicide methods such as Sticky Bombs will not count the other player as kill). *The damage of the Heavy Revolver Mk II Hollow Point Rounds has been reduced. *The maximum cap for props in stunt races has increased to 200. *The Avenger on Warstock’s website now has the correct manufacturer listed as Mammoth, this was incorrectly listed as HVY prior to the update. *DLC-related vehicles spawn in traffic can now be driven by players, but they still cannot be sold or modified. Bug Fixes *Fixed an issue with Lowriders having collision problems, scraping on the floor and crashing on small curbs. *Fixed an issue with the Pegassi Oppressor, where the brakes weren’t properly working when driving while the wings were open. *Fixed a spelling error on the Albany Hermes, having one of the modifcations misspelled as ‘Classis’ instead of ‘Classic’. *Fixed an issue where the player was able to travel at higher than normal speeds in the Deluxo. *Fixed an issue where the Hydra's thrusters lacked enough power to perform a quick land when engaging VTOL mode. Discounts & Bonuses 20/03/18= *30% discount on selected properties: **Executive Office Garages **Custom Auto Shops **Penthouse Suites **10 Car Garages *25% discount on vehicle upgrades: **Engines **Turbo **Brakes **Transmission **Suspension **Spoilers **Bullet Proof Tires *Triple RP earnings from Premium Races. **Premium Race: Threading the Needle (locked to Motorcycles) **Time Trial: Down Chiliad |-| 27/03/18= *The Vapid Ellie and Pegassi Tezeract became available at Southern San Andreas Super Autos and Legendary Motorsport, for $565,000 and $2,825,000, respectively. *Double GTA$ and RP rewards in all Hotring Circuits. *Double GTA$ in Special Cargo sales and Bodyguards and Associates salaries. *Discounts on selected properties and vehicles: **Fort Zancudo Hangar A2 – 50% off **Special Cargo Warehouses – 50% off **Smoke Tree Road Bunker – 35% off **Arcadius Business Center – 30% off **Aquarius Yacht – 30% off **FH-1 Hunter – 30% off (both prices) *25% discounts on vehicle upgrades: **Exhausts **Liveries **Engines **Turbo **Brakes **Transmission **Spoilers *Triple RP earnings from Premium Races. **Premium Race: Steeplechase (locked to Ruiner 2000) **Time Trial: Del Perro Pier |-| 03/04/18= *The Vapid Caracara became available at Warstock Cache & Carry, for $1,775,000. *A new type of races, Target Assault, was added. *Double GTA$ and RP rewards in all new Target Assault races. *30% discount on numerous vehicles from Warstock Cache & Carry: **Mammoth Avenger **Benefactor Turreted Limo **Karin Technical Aqua (both prices) **Karin Technical (both prices) **HVY Barrage (both prices) **HVY Insurgent (both prices) **Brute Armored Boxville (both prices) *Discounts on vehicle upgrades: **Avenger Weapon Workshop – 30% off **Avenger Styles – 30% off **Avenger Vehicle Workshop – 50% off **Mobile Operations Center Vehicle Workshop – 50% off **Engines – 25% off **Turbo – 25% off **Brakes – 25% off **Transmission – 25% off **Liveries – 25% off **Vehicle Armor - 25% off *Triple RP earnings from Premium Races. **Premium Race: Lift Off (locked to Super) **Time Trial: Observatory |-| 10/04/18= *Double GTA$ and RP rewards in Gunrunning Sell Missions and 50% faster Bunker Research. *Double GTA$ and RP rewards in Target Assault races. *Discounts on selected vehicles from Warstock Cache & Carry and weapons upgrade: **Mobile Operations Center Cabs – 30% off **Mobile Operations Center Bays – 30% off **Mk II Weapon Upgrade – 25% off **Vom Feuer Anti-Aircraft Trailer – 25% off (both prices) **HVY APC – 25% off (both prices) **BF Dune FAV – 25% off (both prices) **Declasse Weaponized Tampa – 25% off (both prices) **HVY Nightshark – 25% off *25% discounts on two Legendary Motorsport vehicles: **Överflöd Autarch **Pfister Neon *Discounts on selected Bunkers and Bunker upgrades: **Farmhouse Bunker – 50% off **Thomson Scrapyard Bunker – 45% off **Smoke Tree Road Bunker – 40% off **All Bunker Upgrades – 30% off **All Bunker Renovations – 30% off *Triple RP earnings from Premium Races. **Premium Race: The Loop (locked to Rocket Voltic) **Time Trial: Great Ocean Highway |-| 17/04/18= *The Vapid Flash GT, Weeny Issi Classic and Sea Sparrow became available at Legendary Motorsport, Southern San Andreas Super Autos and Elitás Travel, for $1,675,000, $360,000 and $1,815,000, respectively. *A new Adversary Mode, The Vespucci Job, was added. *Double GTA$ and RP rewards in The Vespucci Job Adversary Mode. *Double GTA$ in Bodyguards and Associates salaries. *Discounts on selected vehicles: **Karin 190z – 25% off **Vapid Hustler – 25% off **Albany Hermes – 25% off **JoBuilt Phantom Wedge – 35% off (both prices) *25% discounts on Ammu-Nation: **All Melee Weapons **Body Armor **Explosives & Throwables *25% discounts on vehicle upgrades: **Bullet Proof Tires **Liveries **Bumpers **Resprays **Skirts **Spoilers **Tire Smoke *Triple RP earnings from Premium Races. **Premium Race: In the City (locked to Sports) **Time Trial: Mount Gordo |-| 20/04/18= *50% bonus on weed sales. *50% discounts: **Weed Business **Weed Business Upgrades **Green Tire Smoke |-| 24/04/18= *Players who logged on during the event were awarded the Skulls livery for the Vom Feuer Anti-Aircraft Trailer. *Double GTA$ and RP rewards in Supplies sell missions. *Double GTA$ and RP rewards in Adversary Modes and Races: **Hotring Circuit **Stockpile **The Vespucci Job *40% discount on selected aircraft (both prices): **Nagasaki Ultralight **Nagasaki Havok **LF-22 Starling **Mammoth Mogul **Mammoth Tula **RM-10 Bombushka **P-45 Nokota **Buckingham Pyro **Buckingham Howard NX-25 *30% discount on selected cars: **Grotti Visione **Coil Cyclone **Vapid Retinue *25% discount on vehicle upgrades: **Countermeasures **Aircraft Weapons **Aircraft Handling **Vehicle Brakes **Vehicle Engine **Vehicle Armor *40% discount on vehicle liveries. *25% discount on clothing and accessories: **All Smuggler's Run Clothing **Flight and Air Racing Suits **Parachutes: ***Bags ***Canopies ***Smoke Trails *Triple RP earnings from Premium Races. **Premium Race: Surf and Turf (locked to Blazer Aqua) **Time Trial: End to End |-| 01/05/18= *10 new Special Vehicle Stunt Races became available: **Deluxo - Stadium Flyover **Deluxo - Raton Race **Deluxo - Cresting **Deluxo - Techno **Stromberg - Spindrift **Stromberg - The Kraken **Stromberg - Plunge **Thruster - Vinewood Air Tours **Thruster - Chiliad Drop **Thruster - FlyLo Challenge *Double GTA$ and RP rewards in all Rockstar created Special Vehicle Stunt Races. *Double GTA$ and RP rewards in Special Vehicle Work missions. *25% discount on selected vehicles: **Mammoth Thruster **Imponte Deluxo **Ocelot Stromberg **Imponte Ruiner 2000 **Coil Rocket Voltic **Nagasaki Blazer Aqua *Triple RP earnings from Premium Races. **Premium Race: Downtown Loop (locked to Super) **Time Trial: Fort Zancudo |-| 08/05/18= *The Vapid Dominator GTX, and Överflöd Tyrant became available at Southern San Andreas Super Autos and Legendary Motorsport, for $725,000 and $2,515,000, respectively. *Players who logged in during the event were qualified for a GTA$250,000 bonus cash award. Players who logged in on each subsequent day would be qualified for a GTA$150,000 bonus cash award, providing GTA$1,150,000 in total. Bonus cash awards will be deposited between May 15 and May 21. *Players who logged in during the event were awarded the Vanilla Unicorn T-Shirt and Black Ammu-Nation Cap. *Double GTA$ and RP rewards on all Contact Missions and Rockstar created Special Vehicle Stunt Races. *Dicounts on Properties: **50% off: Offices, Clubhouses, all Yachts and Yacht Modifications **40% off: Bunkers, Hangars **30% off: Facilities *30% discounts on selected vehicles: **Cheval Taipan **Ocelot Ardent **Ocelot Pariah **Pegassi Tempesta **Grotti Cheetah **Grotti Stinger **Truffade Z-Type **Nagasaki Shotaro **MOC **Karin Armored Kuruma (both prices) **HVY Barrage (both prices) **BF Dune FAV (both prices) **Bravado Half-track (both prices) **BF Ramp Buggy (both prices) *30% discounts on selected aircraft: **Mammoth Avenger **FH-1 Hunter (both prices) **Buckingham Akula (both prices) **Western Seabreeze (both prices) *25% discounts on Mk II weapon upgrades *30% discounts on vehicle upgrades: **MOC Upgrades **Avenger Renovations **Benny's Upgrades **Engine **Brakes **Transmission **Turbo **Suspension **Spoilers **Aircraft Handling *Triple RP earnings from Premium Races. **Premium Race: Night Ride (locked to Ruiner 2000) **Time Trial: Storm Drain |-| 15/05/18= *A new Adversary Mode, Trap Door, was released. *Double GTA$ and RP rewards in the Trap Door Adversary Mode. *Double GTA$ and RP rewards in Biker Business Sell Missions and Supplies Sell Missions. *Discounts on selected vehicles: **Mammoth Hydra – 40% off (both prices) **Vapid Caracara – 25% off **Coil Cyclone – 25% off **Declasse Hotring Sabre – 25% off **Vulcar Fagaloa – 25% off **Vapid GB200 – 25% off **Lampadati Viseris – 25% off **Übermacht SC1 – 25% off *30% discount on Executive Office Garages. *25% discount on weapons, ammo and tattoos: **All weapon ammo (including Mk II) **All Assault Rifles **All Sniper Rifles **All Shotguns **The Doomsday Heist tattoos *Triple RP earnings from Premium Races. **Premium Race: Trench II (locked to Muscle) **Time Trial: Up Chiliad |-| 23/05/18= *Double GTA$ and RP rewards in Adversary Modes: **Motor Wars **Trap Door *Double GTA$ and RP rewards in Biker Clubhouse Contracts, Biker Work and Club Challenges. *Double GTA$ and RP rewards in Organization Work. *Discounts on selected vehicles: **Pfister Comet SR – 25% off **Declasse Tornado Rat Rod – 30% off **Coil Raiden – 30% off **Överflöd Entity XXR – 25% **Sea Sparrow – 30% off **Imponte Ruiner 2000 – 30% off (both prices) **TM-02 Khanjali – 30% off (both prices) **Buzzard Attack Chopper – 30% off *30% discount on Executive Offices and Executive Office Garages. *30% discount on Biker Clubhouses. *Triple RP earnings from Premium Races. **Premium Race: Raton Race (locked to Deluxo) **Time Trial: Sawmill |-| 25/05/18= *Discounts on vehicles (May 25th-28th only): **LCC Sanctus – 25% off **Vapid Liberator – 25% off **Western Sovereign – 25% off **Yachts and Yacht modifications – 50% off |-| 29/05/18= *The RUNE Cheburek and Lampadati Michelli GT became available at Southern San Andreas Super Autos, for $145,000 and $1,225,000, respectively. *Dispatch Missions are made available. *Double GTA$ and RP earnings on Dispatch Missions. *Double GTA$ and RP earnings on Motor Wars and Trap Door Adversary Modes. *Double GTA$ and RP earnings on Supplies Sell Missions. *2X speed boost on Bunker Research. *Discounts on vehicles: **Pegassi Oppressor – 25% off (both prices) **Mobile Operations Center cabs – 30% off **Pegassi Tezeract – 25% off **Vapid Ellie – 25% off **Progen Tyrus – 25% off **Buckingham Volatus – 40% off **Nagasaki Havok – 40% off (both prices) **Western Company Rogue – 40% off (both prices) **V-65 Molotok – 40% off (both prices) *Discounts on properties: **Bunkers and Bunker renovations – 40% off **Hangars and Hangar Workshop – 50% off *Triple RP earnings from Premium Races. **Premium Race: Trench I (locked to Motorcycles) **Time Trial: Cypress Flats |-| 05/06/18= *Players who log on between June 5th and June 11th, 2018 will be rewarded with a special GTA$ reward of $250,000. The bonus cash award will be deposited between June 14th and June 18th. *7 new Transform Races are made available: **Transform - Canal Crosser **Transform - Size Matters **Transform - The Grotti Circuit **Transform - Plane and Simple **Transform - Evolution **Transform - Tug Life **Transform - Twister II *Double GTA$ and RP rewards in all Rockstar created Transform Races. *30% discount on selected vehicles: **Nagasaki Shotaro (after unlocked by playing Deadline) **Nagasaki Blazer Aqua **Ocelot XA-21 *Triple RP earnings from Premium Races. **Premium Race: The Kraken (locked to Stromberg) **Time Trial: Up N Atom |-| 06/06/18= *In addition to the bonuses and discounts of June 5th: **25% discount on selected vehicles: ***Grotti Turismo Classic ***Pfister Comet SR |-| 07/06/18= *In addition to the bonuses and discounts of June 5th: **25% discount on selected vehicles: ***Mammoth Hydra ***Lampadati Toro |-| 12/06/18= *Double GTA$ and RP rewards in selected Heists and Heist Setups: **The Fleeca Job ***Fleeca Job - Scope Out ***Fleeca Job - Kuruma **The Prison Break ***Prison Break - Plane ***Prison Break - Bus ***Prison Break - Station ***Prison Break - Wet Work **The Data Breaches *Double GTA$ and RP rewards in all Simeon Contact Missions. *Discounts on properties: **Facilities – 40% off **Hangars – 50% off **Executive Offices – 50% off *50% discount on gear: **Bulletproof Helmets **Street, Light and Heavy Combat Heist outfits *50% discount on Yacht country flags and country flags Parachute bags. *Discounts on vehicles: **Cheval Taipan – 30% off **Överflöd Autarch – 30% off **Imponte Deluxo – 25% off (both prices) **Karin Kuruma – 30% off **Karin Armored Kuruma – 30% off (both prices) **Lampadati Casco – 30% off (both prices) **Vapid Prison Bus – 30% off (both prices) *Triple RP earnings from Premium Races. **Premium Race: Spinner (locked to Super) **Time Trial: Maze Bank Arena |-| 19/06/18= *Seven new Issi Classic Races are made available: **Issi Classic - Repeater **Issi Classic - The Issi Job **Issi Classic - Turbine Trouble **Issi Classic - Goal **Issi Classic - Sidewinder **Issi Classic - City Jumper **Issi Classic - Paleto Palace *Double GTA$ and RP rewards in all Issi Classic Stunt Races *Double GTA$ and RP rewards in selected Heists and Heist Setups: **The Humane Labs Raid ***Humane Raid - Key Codes ***Humane Raid - Insurgents ***Humane Raid - EMP ***Humane Raid - Valkyrie **The Bogdan Problem *Double GTA$ and RP rewards in all Lamar Contact Missions. *30% discount on selected vehicles: **Mammoth Avenger (both prices) **Ocelot Stromberg (both prices) **Buckingham Akula (both prices) **Buckingham Valkyrie (both prices) **Överflöd Entity XXR **HVY Insurgent (both prices) **HVY Insurgent Pick-Up (both prices) **Karin Technical (both prices) **RCV (both prices) **Maibatsu Heist Mule (both prices) **Nagasaki Dinghy (both prices) *Discounts on selected properties: **Facilities – 40% off **Hangars – 50% off **Offices – 50% off *50% discount on selected gear and accessories: **Bulletproof Helmets **Heist Street, Light, and Heavy Combat Outfits **All Parachute Bags with country flags **All Yacht country flags *Triple RP earnings from Premium Races. **Premium Race: Vinewood Air Tours (locked to Thruster) **Time Trial: Tongva Valley |-| 26/06/18= *Players who logged in during the event were added to a "Guest List" and were qualified for a GTA$300,000 bonus cash award and an Orange Wireframe Bodysuit. Bonus cash awards would be deposited no later than July 9th. *Double GTA$ and RP rewards on Smuggler's Run, Biker Business and Special Cargo sell missions. *Double boost on Bunker Research. *Triple GTA$ and RP rewards in Motor Wars Adversary Mode (June 29th – July 2nd). *Discounts on properties: **Hangars – 50% off **Offices – 50% off **Warehouses – 50% off **Vehicle Warehouses – 50% off **Clubhouses – 50% off **Biker Businesses – 50% off **Facilities – 40% off *30% discount on vehicles and upgrades: *Mammoth Avenger **Add-ons and renovations *Mobile Operations Center **Modules and renovations *Vapid GB200 *Grotti X80 Proto *Imponte Ruiner 2000 *Triple RP earnings from Premium Races. **Premium Race: Over and Under (locked to Motorcycles) **Time Trial: Coast to Coast |-| 29/06/18= *In addition to the bonuses and discounts of June 26th: **Players who logged in between June 29th and July 2nd were awarded the Red Hawk & Little Cap and the Black Hawk & Little Tee. **Triple GTA$ and RP rewards in Motor Wars Adversary Mode (June 29th – July 2nd). Gallery Official Screenshots HotringCircuit-GTAO-Official.jpg|Hotring Sabres racing on a Hotring Circuit. HotringSabre-GTAO-Official.jpg|Hotring Sabre. Taipan-GTAO-Official.jpg|Taipan. EntityXXR-GTAO-Official.jpg|Entity XXR. GB200-GTAO-Official.jpg|GB200. Fagaloa-GTAO-Official.jpg|Fagaloa. Tezeracts-GTAO-Official.jpg|Tezeracts racing. Caracaras-GTAO-Official.jpg|Caracaras racing on Target Assault I. Deluxos-GTAO-SpecialVehicleCircuit-Official.jpg|Deluxos racing in one of the new Special Vehicle Stunt Races. Ellie-GTAO-PromotionalPoster.jpg|Ellie. Tezeract-GTAO-Official.jpg|Tezeract. Caracara-GTAO-Official.jpg|Caracara. IssiClassic-GTAO-Official.jpg|Issi Classic. SeaSparrow-GTAO-Official.jpg|Sea Sparrow. DominatorGTX-GTAO-Official.jpg|Dominator GTX. Tyrant-GTAO-Official.jpg|Tyrant. Videos Navigation }} Category:GTA Online Category:Downloadable Content Category:GTA Online Content Updates